Final Night
by ThoughtsFromAJackofTrades
Summary: It's Mikes Last Night at Freddy's and He's got a surprise for Doll (Inspired by a Ghost mike sketch by Rebornica on Tublr) Rated T for Swearing


AN: Quick fic based off of a Sketch by Rebornica on Tumblr ( post/98125974634/i-drew-some-spirits-in-school-todaaaay-sorry-if)

I don't own Five nights at Freddy's, this interpretation of Mike as well as Doll belong to Rebornica

oh! and I know Chica/Chika is a Chicken not a duck, thats the joke :P

* * *

><p>It was his final night at Freddy's, Mike got the last check he needed to get the ring. He waited till a bit after 12 to make sure the boss had left and everything was locked up before slipping through the hall and making his way outside (he had been working there for a long time now and knew just when he could slip away from those horrifying animatronic creatures) He went straight to the Jewelry store which was open by some miracle, bought the ring and started to head home.<p>

Forget work and fuck whatever stupid snarky comment the Boss would say at his absence. It was a rare occasion that Doll had the night off and he wanted to make sure they both had enough energy to make the occasion special, for all that he's failed at this was the one thing he was damned sure he was going to do right. He smiled softly at the thought and reached for his phones so he could respond to the nightly message she never failed to send.

"Fuck"

His phone was in his security room, next to the camera screen. He briefly considered just leaving it there for the stupid bear and his gang to mess with but dismissed that though with a sigh. The thing wouldn't last 10 minuets in their mitts and phones were expensive, he didn't want to burden Doll with the trouble. He quickly walked back to the pizzeria. He wasn't gone for that long right? There should be enough power left in the system to get his phone and make his way back out, right?

Mike gritted his teeth and snuck back in to his security room. It was surprisingly easy to get back in. The hallways were clear and it was quiet, no stupid duck banging on pots and pans tonight, no hallucinations of god forsaken shiny bears, no earsplitting screams or annoying steps from the fox.

But once he reached the room he swore he heard whispers (he checked the screen, shit only 50% left)  
>whispers that were getting louder (I can do this, I've gotten thought rougher nights )<br>Like they were coming from inside his own head (as long as I stayed concentrated I could time it right and slip out, out of this stupid, shitty place and back to Doll, finally back to Doll)

whispers that were saying

"you left"  
>"you left and you weren't coming back"<br>"you're not supposed to leave"  
>"You left"-<br>"you're supposed to play with us"  
>"why do you get to leave?"<br>"play with us"  
>"you left"<br>"play with us"  
>"You... l e f... t "<br>"P... l a... y Wi... t h... U s"

" ?"

(45%) Both doors shut, the lights flickers on and the screen began to rapidly swap between rooms.

(40%) "SHIT!" All the buttons were stuck.

(35%) "FUCK! FuckFuckFUCK" the things that had kept him safe for so long were going to kill him.

(30%) He could hear them moving down the halls.

(25%) See them in the light outside his doors.

(20%) "Jesus fucking Christ" he had never seen all four of them at once outside his doors.

(15%) Even Foxxy was there.

(5%) His phone rang, it was Doll calling to brighten up his night.

(4%) Beautiful, wonderful Doll.

(3%) The only good thing to ever grace his shithole of a life.

(2%) There was only one thing he really, truly wanted and tried to get right and he couldn't even do that.

(1%) "Doll..."

(0%)

. . .

* * *

><p>[LOCAL RESTAURANT VANDALIZED, THOUSANDS IN PROPERTY DAMAGE. SUSPECT CURRENTLY MISSING]<br>[DETAILS WITHHELD BY REQUEST OF OWNER]

"Geeze! That sounds horrible! I guess they didn't have a good night Guard like Mikey! Speaking of which he never returned my call. Must have had a stressful night, poor baby..."  
>Doll put down the morning newspaper and stretched. It was 7:00am, just about when Mikey normally gets back from the night shift. Doll got and went to check the mail and on the way out spotted two garbage men struggling to toss one of those huge oversized stuffed bears into the back of the dump truck.<p>

"oh wow that's one huge Teddy Bear!"

"Yeah! It was just left on the curb, gotta complaint early this morning that it was blocking a drive way. Looks like some unlucky guy was outta excuses and his girl didn't like the thing! It's absolutely torn to shreds!"  
>"and heavy"<p>

"Heh it reminds me of a character at the place my boyfriend part times at, but with more gold glitter! Well, have a good morning guys!"

As Doll got the mail and moved back to the apartment a small box next to the door caught her eye. It was one of those fancy little boxes that earrings and stuff came in but it was all beat up and a little squashed, like someone held on to it too tight. She picked it up saw her name scrawled in familiar writing across the top and opened it

"...a ring?"

The End


End file.
